fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Alexa Callahan
"Doesn’t expecting the unexpected make the unexpected expected?" ~Vee ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Alexa Callahan was a normal kid, she played, slept, and ate. She loved her parents. She had friends. Which is why no one saw what was coming. Alexa's parents are both trusted members of the nobility, and they truly believed that elves could do anything, anywhere. Which is probably why it came as a shock when Alexa was diagnosed with a really bad heart problem at age 10. There was a hole in her heart, a small one, but it was there. The only way to save her was with open-heart surgery, but if she died on the operating table, which was highly likely, the surgeon would probably break from guilt. Her parents still put out a request for that, but it was denied by many hospitals. One agreed to give her check-ups, but no surgeon was stepping forward to do the surgery. Alexa was shocked, and still fully not understanding what happened. After her 12th birthday, the doctors announced that she had 8 more years to live. No more then that. Alexa was horrified, and sank into a state of depression. Even her loving parents couldn't take her out of her self-inflicted daze. Finally one of the nurses took pity on her, and made it her mission to help Alexa. She gave her things to do, took her out into the real world. She got human books for her to read, and even manages to snag some tickets to the Bramble World Cup. Alexa finally began to regain her fun personality, and took up hobbies to help her get through the months. Her stats got better and better, until she was able to leave the hospital. She still kept in touch with the nurse. Alexa lives in Atlantis, she loves that city with all of her heart. She often goes on day trips, and hikes mountains everywhere she can. She loves exploring her world, since she won't be there to see it grow in a few years. She accepts that, and hopes everyone else can too. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Alexa is careful, not wanting to shear down the scanty time she already has left. But don't think that makes her someone who sits around in a hospital room all day. She's always trying to do new things, trying to fit 20 years of her life into 4. She's extremely smart, but she knows when to give up. She's not afraid of dying, and doesn't want anyone to break because of that. A good word to describe her would be "self-sacrificial". 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Model: Odeya Rush. She's 16 years old 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She's crazy good at alchemy, and a hobby of hers is reading human books. She used to be good at sports like Bramble, but after her sickness took over, the hospital forbid her to play. She can still run and walk and do anything anything physical, though. She hates cooking, but considering the fact that she burns practically every dish, that's probably for the better. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. ''' B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- '''the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved